Missing Puzzle Piece
by Amanda Marceshia
Summary: Kurt and Blaine need to talk about what happened on Valentines Day, whether any of them want to.


"We have to talk about this," Blaine uttered out as he shut the door to his bedroom after leading Kurt in. He needed to know what they were now; after what happened on Valentines Day. He was sure of his feeling, but not about Kurt's.

"Talk about what, what's on your mind?" Kurt smiled as he reclined on the bed. His fingers started to muse Blaine's pillow beside his head. "Is it anything to do with Glee club, cause if it is, I really don't wanna talk about them, if you don't mind. I have too much on my mind with waht's happening at NYADA."

It was silent.

"Oh...,"Kurt breathed, "you wanna talk about us." He glanced over to Blaine who was still bu the door, nodding his head."

"I just need to know what er are. And don't say 'friends', cause we are not just friends. We'll never be 'just friends', Kurt. And you know that." Blaine made a slow pace to the bed to join Kurt. "And I'm not saying 'let's get back together'.I just need to know what this is." He gestured back and forth in the air between them. "What am I to you, Kurt?"

"You're mine." Kurt started simply, without any hesitation. It was as if he'd been waiting to say that for a long time. "No matter where we are, no matter happens, you'll always be mine; And I yours." Kurt raised a hand to brush back some of Blaine's fray curles. "And I know it probably sounds crazy now, but that's how it'll always be. No matter what."

"You don't know that," Blaine began with tears in his eyes, "You don't know that that's how it gonna be with us. I hurt you...I cheated on you." The tears couldn't be held back any longer. "I did the one thing I promised you I would never do. And I regret it everyday, knowing that what I did caused this to become of us. How will it ever be the same?"

Kurt layed a hand on Blaine cheek and stroaked away the falling tears. He rose up from where he was and moves closer. He placed both hands behind Blaine's head and ran his fingers through the soft hair. Kurt held Blaine's gaze for what seemed like forever. The closer Kurt got the harder Blaine cried.

Familiar lips met tear soaked lips with the passion of a thousand flames. It was the simple of extraordinaries. It was exsactly them, and it felt right.

"Because I love you, and you love me. Nothing will ever changed that. Not distance, new people, new places, not ever time. I will always love you, Blaine, and you know that. You've known that since the moment you heard me say it. And I will never stop saying those words. Because it's true." Lips were pressed against lips yet again. Both seemed to get lost in each others' presence.

"God, I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine whispered. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to didn't deserve any of it. You never will." He chocked back a sob as he touch his lips to Kurt once more. "I've missed you so much," be mumbles out between kisses.

Air was needed eventually as they broke apare with huge smiles. As they cought each others' eyes they only laughed. Because after all, they had each other, and that's all they needed.

Kurt scrunched up his face in the cutest way, "I know this is the worst time, but do you mind if maybe we sing. I havent' heart you sing in a long time, and I've missed your voice." He breathed out as he rested his heard against Blaine's.

"As long as I get yo hear you sing, too." Blaine pulles back to catch a glimpse of Kurt' eyes. The eyes that he fell in love with.

"It feels really good to be back into this normalness." Kurt looked down and smiles to himself.

"What's on your mind?" Blaine questioned as he got up to retrieve his guitar.

"You." Kurt knew it sounded cliche, but it was true. "I'm just thinking about all the things that happened since we met." Kurt eyes darted up to follow Blaine. "How we met on the stairs that day at Dalton. How you taught me to have courage, not matter what. Our first Christmas duet. When you told me that you never wanted to force anything on me, because you valued our friendship too much. Our first kiss. Singing a duet with you for Regionals Encouraging me to come back to McKinley with my friends. Dancing with me at prom that first year. The first time you told me that you loved me. How you transferred schools to be with me. Waiting for me to be ready for sex, and not pressuring me to do anything I didn't wanna do. You making me feel sexy for the first time in my life. How you always had to defend me against Sebastian Surprising me on Valentines Day. Helping me get into NYADA. Going to prom with me even though Britney banned hair gel. Encouraging me to live my dreams. You apologizing time after time after you chested. You keep telling me that you love me. Ice together skating on Christmas. Being together on Valentines Day. Just all of it. Just you."

"I love you," Blaine spoke adoringly as he sat back down.

"I love you," Kurt stated, never taking his eyes off Blaine's as a tune started to play.

_I think you're pretty without any makeup on_

_I think you're funny when you tell the punchline wrong_

_I knew you got me when you let your walls come down, dow_n, Blaine sung softly.

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine_, Kurt smiled at thoughts from the night before.

_Let's just talk all through the night, no regrets just love_

_We can dance until we die, you and I, will be young forever_, they harmonised so perfectley.

_When you're around me, life's like a movie scene_

_I wasn't happy until you became my queen_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete_, Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek.

_Let's go all the way tonight, there's no need to rush_

_We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever_, both smiled at each other.

_I'm gonna get your heart racing if that's what you need in my skin tight jeans_

_Let you put your hands on me and rest your head on my if that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight,_ sung both, never looking away.

_You make mee feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stop when you look at me just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance, and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_


End file.
